Dulces Memorias
by ByTalo.ES
Summary: Colección '5 Drabbles más Bonus Track': Varios momentos memorables en la relación de Duncan y DJ. Duncan/DJ, No Slash, Rated T.


'_**Dulces Memorias'**_ (Duncan/DJ – TDI/A/WT)

* * *

'_Duerme Bien'_

_Duncan-_

Nuevamente DJ dejó caer su osito de peluche al piso. Vaya chico.

Lo hace cada noche. Sé que es inconscientemente, pero aún así el ruido que hace el muñeco siempre me termina despertando.

Miro su rostro, parece preocupado. Siempre que bota su osito entra en alguna pesadilla.

Rápidamente me levanto y tomo el juguete, poniéndolo con cuidado entre los brazos de DJ.

El chico toma el peluche y se aferra instintivamente, dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Se ve muy dulce cuando sonríe en sus sueños sosteniendo ese peluche que, hay que decirlo, va perfecto con él.

Con cuidado me pongo de puntillas y beso su frente. DJ no hace más que emitir una leve risilla una vez poso mis labios sobre su piel.

Duerme bien, pequeño DJ.

* * *

'_La necesitas más que yo'_

_DJ-_

Duncan no ha comido bien estos días.

El Chef parece haberle tomado un odio especial desde el incidente del desafío de resistencia.

Las raciones que le sirve ahora son mucho más pequeñas comparadas con las del resto.

Y además, cada vez que llega tarde el Chef se rehúsa a servirle.

Puede que la comida sea horrible, pero aún así Duncan necesita comer algo.

Miro mi plato; la verdad no tengo hambre. Luego de ver a Duncan devorar lo poco y nada que el Chef le sirvió, ¿cómo podría?

Duncan necesita la comida más que yo.

Con cuidado me levanto y me dirijo hacia donde está comiendo. Solo, como de costumbre, en el extremo de una de las mesas.

Deposito con cuidado la comida en el plato de Duncan. Me mira con una mezcla de entre molestia y sorpresa.

Le sonrío y le susurro al oído:

"El Chef te está dando menos comida. Toma la mía; la necesitas más que yo."

Duncan se queda mirando el plato. Por un momento tengo miedo de que lo rechace, pero para mi sorpresa lo acepta y me mira sonriente.

"Gracias." Empieza a comer con lentitud, saboreando cada bocado.

Te lo mereces, Duncan. Te mereces eso y mucho más.

* * *

'_No tengas miedo'_

_Gwen-_

No puedo creer que Chris nos haya dejado ver _'La venganza del Psicópata del Garfio' _como si nada. Quizás no sea tan malo.

O quizás sí, ahora que noto que DJ no está. El muy desgraciado sabía que la película le daría miedo.

Ahora que miro nuevamente, Duncan tampoco está. El ama esta película; ¿dónde podría estar?

"¿Alguno ha visto a Duncan o a DJ?"

"De seguro están en el baño, Gwen." Me responde Geoff, siempre animado. A veces me da náuseas el sólo ver su permanente sonrisa.

Pero no es el momento de criticar al mundo. Salgo a buscarlos algo preocupada. Pensando que DJ estaría escondido bajo su cama, me dirijo a la cabaña de los chicos.

No está allí.

Quizás Duncan si haya ido al baño. Voy al lugar y grito su nombre varias veces.

Nadie responde.

Esto sí es extraño. Luego del fallido desafío de asustarnos, no creo que sean tan tontos como para volver a hacer lo mismo... Esperen, sí lo son.

Doy un par de vueltas hasta que oigo ruidos en la cocina. Más que ruidos, son unos leves gemidos y unas palmaditas acompañadas de unos 'shh'.

Me acerco un poco más para saber de dónde provienen los ruidos. Entrecierro los ojos para identificar a DJ… Siendo abrazado por Duncan.

DJ parece estar llorando, de seguro por la película. Duncan debió haberlo seguido para ayudarlo.

"Shh, tranquilo, grandote," le dice mientras le masajea la espalda sin dejar de abrazarle. "No tengas miedo; no dejaré que nadie te haga daño."

Luego hunde con cuidado su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de DJ, cerrando los ojos y aplicando un poco más de fuerza al abrazo antes de separarse.

"Gracias, Dun," dice DJ secándose las lágrimas que le quedaban. "No sé lo que haría sin ti."

"Yo tampoco sé lo que haría sin ti," responde dulcemente antes de enterrar su cabeza en el pecho del moreno, ambos con un leve sonrojo.

Descuiden, chicos; su secreto estará a salvo conmigo.

* * *

'_Tengo todo lo que necesito'_

_DJ-_

Pasar las noches con Duncan es genial.

Sé que la mayoría piensa que es malo y no le interesan los demás, pero la verdad es que en el fondo es un chico muy bueno.

No sólo es bueno conmigo, también es muy divertido y creativo; siempre halla una manera de hacer las noches más interesantes con las pocas cosas.

O con ninguna, como hoy, en donde estamos solos frente al lago, admirando las estrellas.

Duncan coloca su cabeza en mi hombro, haciendo que mi corazón empiece a latir más aprisa, mientras al mismo tiempo los dedos de su mano buscan entrelazarse con los míos.

Estoy un poco nervioso, pero el tener su mano junto a la mía hace que no sea tan grave. Duncan me mira fijo a los ojos, y pronto me veo obligado a escapar del intenso brillo de esos orbes azules mezclados con la luz de la luna.

"DJ…" Sus labios susurran con suavidad mi nombre.

"D-Dime… Duncan," es todo lo que alcanzo a murmurar por los nervios.

"Yo también estoy nervioso, la verdad no sé que decir," me dice. Ambos nos reímos por eso. "Pero espero que esto pueda explicar lo que siento mejor que las palabras…"

Y con esas palabras acercamos nuestros rostros para lo que sería nuestro primer beso.

Fue algo mágico. Como si ambos nos hubiésemos separado de nuestros cuerpos y fuéramos dos haces de luz en el cielo. Era un beso que sólo transmitía amor para ambos. Un beso casto y sincero, que pareció durar horas…

"!DJ, reacciona!" Duncan me saca del trance post-beso y con su mano me indica el cielo. "Una estrella fugaz," dice apuntando al astro en movimiento.

"Tienes razón, Duncan," le respondo con suavidad. "Es precioso."

"Al igual que tú," me comenta, logrando ponerme completamente rojo, cosa que lo hace reír. Adoro su risa, sus ojos, su cabello, su actitud tan tierna conmigo. Adoro a Duncan. "Vamos, DJ. Pide un deseo."

"¿Para qué?" le pregunto sonriente. "No hace falta; contigo tengo todo lo que necesito." Y una vez más nuestros labios se encuentran. Bajamos con cuidado, quedando ambos acostados, observándonos. Las estrellas deciden brillar con más fuerza para que podamos seguir apreciándonos.

Duncan se acercó con cuidado a mí, extendiendo los brazos para que termináramos abrazados. Duncan se acercó a mi oído y murmuró las tres palabras que lograban definir todo lo que sentía.

"Te amo, DJ."

"Yo también, Duncan."

* * *

'_Hasta que estés listo'_

_Duncan-_

DJ y yo llevamos ya varios meses juntos.

Adoro a ese chico, no sé qué sería de mí si no lo hubiera conocido.

Gracias a él tuve una motivación para seguir con mi vida. Ahora tengo un empleo, que si bien no es el trabajo de ensueño, al menos junto al salario de DJ hacen suficiente como para que podamos alquilar un pequeño apartamento juntos.

Pero últimamente DJ ha estado algo nervioso, sobretodo en las noches, cuando nos acostamos. Ni idea de por qué.

No he querido preguntarle; sé que se le pasará pronto, pero no deja de preocuparme.

"DJ…"

"¿Sí, Duncan?"

"Últimamente te he notado algo… nervioso; ¿está todo bien?"

"S-Sí, Duncan; todo anda bien."

"Bueno, está bien…"

"Es sólo que…"

"¿Sí?"

"Pues." Se sienta en la cama y me mira a los ojos. "Llevamos varios meses juntos. Me encanta estar contigo, y bueno… la hemos pasado bien y hemos hecho muchas cosas, pero…"

"Pero aún no tenemos _eso. _¿Es eso lo que te preocupa, DJ?"

"L-La verdad, un poco." Se pone un poco triste. "¿Tú no quieres, Duncan?"

DJ sabe que una relación no se consuma hasta que uno hace el amor. Lo sé porque se lo mencioné un par de veces. Con mi mano lo fuerzo a que me mire a los ojos y vea las intenciones que tengo. Amo a ese muchacho. No podré amar a nadie como lo amo a él.

Jamás podré.

"No hay nada que quisiera hacer más, DJ," le susurro para luego besarlo con pasión por varios segundos. "Es sólo que quiero que estés completamente listo antes de dar ese paso. No quiero cometer ningún error contigo; jamás me perdonaría algo así."

"Entiendo…" Esboza una sonrisa y una lágrima cae por sus mejillas. Le seco su mejilla y lo abrazo con cuidado. "Tienes razón; aún no estoy listo para eso. Lo siento, Duncan."

"No te preocupes," le digo con suavidad mientras vuelvo a besarlo. "No hay ninguna prisa. Te amo, DJ, y esperaré lo que tenga que esperar hasta que estés listo."

"Gracias, Duncan." Me abraza con más fuerza. "También te amo. Más que a nadie."

* * *

'_Sólo es cosa de tiempo'_

_DJ-_

Ya son cuatro años desde que Duncan y yo nos volvimos novios.

Nuestra relación es cada día más fuerte, y lo seguirá siendo cada vez más.

Duncan me comentó que le gustaría casarse conmigo en unos años más, cuando logre un empleo más estable y podamos comprar un apartamento en lugar se seguir de alquilados.

Desde ya le dije que aceptaba y que estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que hiciera falta para casarnos.

No será fácil; nuestros amigos y gran parte de la comunidad nos apoya, pero aún hay gente que no considera nuestro amor como algo "normal". Sé que lidiar con esa clase de gente será complicado, pero la satisfacción de recibir un beso y un "Te amo" de Duncan cada noche, hace que todos los esfuerzos valgan la pena.

Sé que no podremos tener hijos propios, pero tengo la confianza de que luego de que logremos establecernos en un lugar, podremos acceder a adoptar un niño, si así decidimos.

Aún nos queda mucho por hacer, ¿pero saben algo? Creo que ya hemos pasado la peor etapa; hemos aprendido a vencer nuestros propios temores, juntos, y hemos sido capaces de enfrentar al mundo, juntos.

Si logramos eso, ¿por qué no podríamos casarnos, o tener una familia? Nada nos lo impide. Somos dos jóvenes enamorados, y no hay fuerza más grande en este mundo que el amor.

Sólo es cosa de tiempo.

* * *

_Wow… Primera vez que escribo algo que me hace llorar a mí… Dios…_

_No sé si es por estar oyendo a los Backstreet Boys, pero me siento con la necesidad de escribir cosas así de dulces… Como sea, ¡Talo vuelve al fandom de TDI/A/WT después de varios meses de ausencia! Ahora que medio fandom está en mi MSN, sé lo mucho que me han extrañado. No fue mi culpa; fue el malvado bloqueo de escritor el que me impedía avanzar, ¡pero ya todo está resuelto y Talo regresa con muchas ideas nuevas!_

_¡Primer fic de todo el fandom en tener Duncan-DJ! Me sorprende que nadie haya escarbado en esta pareja (Ni siquiera en el fandom Inglés); para mi es lo más obvio del mundo, aunque mucha gente dice que suelo alucinar…_

_Como sea, el primero de lo que espero sean muchos fics de DDJ (¿o sonará mejor DunJ? Ni idea), disfruten y no olviden que Talo ama los reviews… __**Tampoco olviden que de momento TDI/A/WT no me pertenece.**_


End file.
